Zombie
Zombie - typ nieumarłych, jeden z dwóch najczęściej spotykanych typów nieumarłych zaraz po Szkieletach. Opis w grze "Ghule i zombie - niegdyś były dziećmi ludzi, lecz złe z natury, ich przegniłe dusze nie zmieniły się nawet po śmierci. Ich zło przeniknęło z duszy do ciała i nie dało mu spoczynku po śmierci, a dziś trudno rozpoznać w nich ludzi. Ich ciała są zaropiałe, rozkładające się i przeżarte przez robaki. Zombie wydają się mieć apetyt na żywe ciało, zaś ghule pożywają się na martwych zwłokach. Uważajcie, podróżujący! Ghule i zombie dysponują przewrotną inteligencją, która pozwala im skutecznie polować na swe ofiary. Nie dajcie się zwieść ich wolnemu krokowi... niektóre z tych koszmarnych stworzeń mogą być dużo potężniejsze po śmierci, niż były za życia. Pisarz Sebastianus z Urkenburgha opisuje, że siedem dni po tym, jak z Morgasta, drugiego syna Aarnuma I, uszło życie, jego dusza nie znalazła spoczynku i Morgast powstał, jako zombie, w postaci, która zasiała terror w całej fortecy. W końcu Michaeliusowi z Maszkarelu udało się pociąć bestię na kawałki i zalać je w smole, by już nigdy nie złączyły się w jedno. Nie ma wątpliwości, że czyste serca i dusze też mogą poddać się zepsuciu, lecz wymaga to udziału nieczystych sił nekromancji, a tych trudno uświadczyć na ziemiach Ankarii." Historia thumb|left|Ghul.Zombie wraz z innymi nieumarłymi zostały przywrócone do życia zza grobu przez Shaddara, i zaczęły nękać Orków a potem też ludzi, maszerując powoli z pustyni na tereny zamieszkałe przez nich, powodując że Orkowie, Gobliny i Ogry musiały emigrować, co w oczach ludzi wyglądało jak najazd. Po śmierci Shaddara jednak, wszyscy nieumarli zostali "zdezaktywowani" a następnie zmienieni w proch. Typy Zombie *'Zombie' - spawnują się na pustyni, w odpowiednich jaskiniach oraz w grobach od początku gry, a także w całej Ankarii od rozdziału III. Potrafią zatruć gracza dotykiem, ale są powolni więc może on spokojnie przed nimi uciec nawet bez konia. *'Pożeracz Piekieł' (ang. Devourer of Hell) - pojawia się tylko i wyłącznie w jaskini z zadania Budzący zgrozę cmentarz. Zachowuje się zupełnie jak normalny Zombie, ale nie zatruwa gracza. Jego ciało jarzy się w paru miejscah złocistą poświatą. *'Lich ' - bardzo groźny przeciwnik. Spawnuje się w jaskiniach i grobach, a także w całej Ankarii od rozdziału III.Potrafi zatruć gracza dotykiem oraz rzucać zielonymi pułapkami z dymu które tworzą trujące gracza ogniska, które zadają duże obrażenia. Lichy czasami świecą się na niebiesko w ciemnościach. *'Ankaryjski Troll ' (ang. Ancarian Troll) - wbrew pozorom nie jest to nieumarły a troll, ale różni się wyglądem od tych Jadowitych i Ognistych, albowiem w przeciwieństwie do nich nie jest małym, garbatym i skulonym stworem, bardziej przypomina człekokształtną małpę. *'Ghul '(ang. Ghoul) - podobny do Ankaryjskiego Trolla stwór, który potrafi zatruć gracza. Jest nieco szybszy od zwyczajnych Zombie i przypomina nieco Orka bez zbroi. Znane Zombie *'Sir Markus Endlich' (ang. Sir Markus of Endlich) - gracz ma szansę z nim walczyć na drodze do Porto Vallum, można go przywołać otwierając grób. Zawsze upuszcza po sobie run Skóra z kamienia i Szybki Miecz Elfów (ang. Enlightened Iron). *'Matthiraz '- jest to przeciwnik questowy z zadania Posterunek Zwiadowców. Był on jednym ze zwiadowców którzy widzieli na własne oczy Ilith'Bah oraz armie nieumarłych powstające zza grobu. Został ugryziony przez jednego z Zombie i sam się takowym stał. Dzierży magiczny miecz. *'Upiór' - Ghul przywołany przez Shaddara. Jeden z przeciwników questowych z zadania Shaddar-Nur. *'Zombie z cmentarza' - jest to przeciwnik questowy z zadania Rabuś zwłok. Wygląda jak Lich, ale nie używa jego ataków dystansowych. Błędy *Zombie czasami bardzo szybko "podlatują" do gracza w wyniku błędu każącego ich postaciom "biec" za graczem. Galeria DevourerofHell.jpg|Pożeracz Piekieł. DesecratedEnemy.jpg|Zombie z cmentarza. Ciekawostki *W grze istnieje nieużyta ikona "omszałego" Zombie.thumb|Nieużyta ikona. Zobacz też *Przeklęci. Kategoria:Easter Eggi Kategoria:Przeciwnicy z Sacred Kategoria:Przeciwnicy z Sacred: Podziemia Kategoria:Nieumarli